<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maldives, Monsoon Rain, and Cronut by HanabiPC</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087812">Maldives, Monsoon Rain, and Cronut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanabiPC/pseuds/HanabiPC'>HanabiPC</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Band Fic, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Vacation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanabiPC/pseuds/HanabiPC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kim Kibum wins the "Trip to Maldives" prize in SM's Halloween party, he never imagined that he would go on this dream vacation with the rascal Lee Taemin.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Summer of SHINee Round 2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maldives, Monsoon Rain, and Cronut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Title: <em>Maldives, Monsoon Rain, and Cronut</em></strong>
</p><p><strong>Author: </strong>HanabiPC</p><p><strong>Genre: </strong>Romance, Slice of Life</p><p><strong>Tropes: </strong>Vacation</p><p><strong>Prompt Summary: </strong>Kibum still has the tickets to the Maldives he got for his first prize at the sm Halloween party, and Taemin begs to let him be the plus one so that he can go scuba diving. Kibum had never thought that he would end up going with his maknae and doesn't know what to expect, but between the tropical beach, the luxurious accommodation, and great food and drinks, their bond deepens maybe more than it should.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>~~~</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>MALDIVES, MONSOON RAIN, AND CRONUT</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>(photo of the villa at Intercontinental Maamunagau / image from elitetraveler.com)</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Day 1</span>
</p><p> </p><p>It was wave after wave of visual splendor. </p><p> </p><p>Kibum hasn’t even been able to catch his breath from the forty-minute seaplane ride from Male Airport, which he spent marveling at the little isles and infinite stretch of calming blue from his window seat; now he is served another picturesque <em>(or 'Pinterestque'</em>) view as he arrives at the villa where he will be staying in the next three days. </p><p> </p><p>SM is too generous to book a villa at the Intercontinental Maamunagau Resort as part of his 'Trip to Maldives' prize. On second thought, SM COEX is a next-door neighbor of Intercontinental Grand Seoul Parnas, so Kibum is certain that it's an exchange deal and no money was shelled out, save for plane tickets. Maybe he only has Voldemort—<em>or Keydemort</em>—to thank for this grand vacation. Plus the executives who served as the panel of judges at the Halloween party. </p><p> </p><p>Amidst Kibum's merry gawking at the posh interiors and breathtaking view, there's a gnawing thought that he tries but fails to bury under the ocular overload—</p><p> </p><p>The place is a honeymoon destination. Or to a lesser degree, a romantic getaway.</p><p> </p><p>It would've been a pity if Kibum came here alone, but even that sounds better than coming here with Taemin. The general atmosphere of the place can make anyone crave for romance, and here is where the problem lies.</p><p> </p><p>Sure, Taemin is sort of Kibum’s default roommate during SHINee travels, but it is mainly because the boy is the one he gets along well with the most. The public may perceive Kibum as the evil maknae's main target, but the truth is that Taemin is the most obliging person in the world as far as Kibum is concerned. Whereas Taemin is stubborn towards his hyungs, he is surprisingly agreeable when it comes to Kibum.</p><p> </p><p>It turns out that Taemin holds the same power over Kibum, judging how the brat got him to agree to bring him along (and considering this is the most lavish prize Kibum has ever won his entire life). And worse, on the flimsy basis that Taemin got his scuba diving license but hasn’t used it since that trip with his friends to Cebu, Philippines.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum’s mouth had managed to spit out a <em>yes</em> before he could get his brain to work around the idea of going to the Maldives with Taemin. As a result, after that conversation, Kibum spent the next days deliberating internally if he had made a mistake— a useless exercise because it’s not like he can take it back. Saying yes to Taemin, regardless of what it was that required affirmation, is as good as setting it on stone.</p><p> </p><p>Despite the thousand reasons his mind offers on the subject of this being a terrible idea, Kibum doesn’t think that coming here with a boyfriend, if he had one at the moment, is something he’d consider. He wants to avoid the necessity of flushing out memories of a dream vacation when they break up. Kibum then wants to pat himself on the back for bringing Taemin. It was a good decision. It’s safe.</p><p> </p><p>Or so he thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wow," Kibum and Taemin say in unison as they set foot on their overwater villa. It opens to a deck where all that can be seen is the breathtaking expanse of the Indian Ocean. Connecting the deck to the water is a private infinity pool. </p><p> </p><p>It is the most travel-magazine-worthy facade Kibum has ever seen. </p><p> </p><p>Taemin repeatedly tugs at the sleeve of Kibum's shirt out of excitement. The place is every variation of the world beautiful, but Kibum cannot shake off what he realizes is his biggest problem with the resort—</p><p> </p><p>The place is sexy. Too sexy. Everywhere he looks is an ideal spot for a fabulous shag.</p><p> </p><p>And just when he decides to look for the bathroom so he can freshen up (<em>and perhaps sanitize his brain</em>), the resort attendant puts another nail in Kibum's coffin by announcing that the villa has only one bedroom, with a king-size bed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kibum's first order of business is to unpack and hang the clothes that easily crease inside the closet. Taemin is busy video-calling Jongin, Timoteo, Moongkyu, and Ravi to show them the open bathroom that allows a view of the ocean while soaking in the oval tub (<em>he’s basically bragging to his friends</em>).</p><p> </p><p>To his annoyance, Kibum finds Taemin's luggage in the middle of the bed and not on the luggage rack. It is already unzipped so he absentmindedly flips the top to reveal the contents. </p><p> </p><p>Taemin packed very neatly for someone who was only informed of the trip a couple of days ago. Kibum doesn't mean to snoop and go over Taemin's stuff, but animal prints always catch his eyes. Out of curiosity, Kibum zips open the mesh compartment, but what he sees makes him more curious:</p><p> </p><p>A pair of leopard print briefs, an electric shaver (<em>which is unnecessary for a short trip, especially for a non-hairy Taemin</em>), and a riding crop. There is also a Ziploc plastic bag with a small bottle of lube and a pack of condoms inside.</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin, Maldives isn’t a place where you can meet someone to hook up with. Nobody goes here alone. It’s a couple’s destination!" Kibum says loudly so the boy can hear him.</p><p> </p><p>“I know!” Taemin yells from the bathroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Then why--" Kibum pauses abruptly and decides not to demand that Taemin expounds on his answer. He shuts Taemin’s luggage close and tries to push unwanted thoughts out of his head, which is rapidly growing hazy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kibum and Taemin have pizza for lunch at The Collective. Kibum ordered the prosciutto arugula despite Taemin’s clamor for an all-meat pizza.</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin, look around us.”</p><p> </p><p>“They’re all couples here, hyung. And one family. Look at their kids, so cute!”</p><p> </p><p>“What I mean is we’re eating lunch with an amazing view of the beach, so we might as well eat something a little fancier than the usual meat overload pizza we have at Seoul. Besides, this thing here may be a very thin slice of red meat but it’s super delicious.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum brings a piece of prosciutto to Taemin’s mouth. Taemin eagerly munches on the small morsel of meat and nods at Kibum in approval. Then he grabs a pizza slice and gobbles the whole thing in a matter of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“See? It’s good, right?”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin swallows the chewed up yummy mess in his mouth and smiles widely at Kibum.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum bursts into laughter at the sight of a shred of green leaf in between Taemin’s front teeth. Taemin laughs along with him before even figuring out what Kibum had found utterly funny.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum composes himself and slots his thumbnail in between Taemin’s teeth to dislodge the piece of arugula. Taemin then brings his face closer to Kibum for easy access. It is only when Kibum sees someone approaching them through his peripheral vision that he realizes that what they’re doing is gross. </p><p> </p><p>The waitress serves their dessert shortly after clearing away their lunch plates. She cannot help but smile at Taemin, who starts making pleasure noises after stuffing a spoonful of chocolate mint gelato inside his mouth. Kibum sees this and shakes his head before asking the waitress for the bill.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, we have a good selection of pastries that we serve for the afternoon tea between 3 to 5pm. You might want to come back, since your boyfriend seems to like sweets a lot.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum almost chokes on his raspberry chocolate chip gelato. He raises a hand while he drinks water as a way of telling the waitress to wait for his reply.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry but we’re not--“</p><p> </p><p>“We’re not free later because we’re going diving, right, hyu- er, honey?”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum has lost count of the number of times he felt the urge to slap the smirk off Taemin’s face. He doesn’t know what the brat is up to, lying to the waitress named Kana (<em>as her pin badge says</em>). But the heart eyes and wide smile she is flashing at them look so innocently lovely and genuine that Kibum already feels rotten for wanting to call out Taemin’s lie and let her down in the process. It looks eerily similar to how shawols look at them on rare occasions when they do fan service. He never expected to be looked at in this manner by someone who doesn’t know them as SHINee.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum has no clue about the kind of life the waitress lives, but with his cynicism ever intact, he’s pretty sure life isn’t all that good to anyone. So if this little charade will bring her a nugget of joy, then there’s no harm playing along. He can deal with Taemin later.</p><p> </p><p>Crinkling his eyes and smiling at Kana, Kibum nods to affirm what Taemin said.</p><p> </p><p>“I see. But please come back soon. We have various promos for couples. And it’ll be nice to see you here  again. You’re both gorgeous and you look so good together. Oh, I’m sorry for being intrusive. Let me get your bill.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>---</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Look at all the coupons we got, hyung!”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum feels guilty for ignoring Taemin’s enthusiasm, but there are matters that he needs to address.</p><p> </p><p>“What was that all about, Taem? Why did you want us to pretend to be boyfriends?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because of these, hyung!” Taemin spreads the wad of coupons like playing cards and fans himself with it.</p><p> </p><p>“Because of discount coupons? I swear you’re such a cheapo for someone so damn rich!”</p><p> </p><p>“Says the guy who steals bottles of ketchup in restaurants.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum elbows Taemin’s arm, making sure to poke the fleshy part where it will hurt.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch! Come on, hyung, it’s not a big deal! Think about the perks, like discounts and stuff. Besides, no one’s going to buy it if we claim to be friends. We’re here together, just the two of us! In the Maldives! If we try correcting everyone we encounter here for making assumptions about us, it’ll make us look like closet gays or cheaters or both.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum hates it whenever Taemin makes sense at the end of a series of nonsensical statements. But what he hates more is how the thought of playing Taemin’s boyfriend is actually thrilling for him. </p><p> </p><p>“Fine. Let’s just explore the resort. And I want to go waterskiing today.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go diving!”</p><p> </p><p>“Taem, this is technically my trip so we’re doing my thing first, okay?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Although Kibum thinks his waterskiing skills have become rusty, Taemin’s admiring look and frenzied cheers make him feel otherwise. So from whining about having had no time to shop for proper waterski-wear, Kibum ends up laughing and gleefully screaming as he hits the waters. He was having so much fun that he had forgotten how pissed he was about being forced to abandon his <em>too tight</em> rash guard and <em>too long</em> nylon board shorts on the boat and settle for the shorter pair he was wearing underneath and going topless.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of hours later, Kibum feels the impending leg cramps so he decides that he’s had enough of his favorite watersport for today. Besides, he ended up doing most of the skiing since Taemin gave up after the ninth time he fell into the water. </p><p> </p><p>Taemin helps Kibum back into the boat and out of his life vest. The way Taemin’s eyes linger on his body reminds Kibum that he’s soaked and his white shorts are clinging to his thighs and everything else like a steamed dumpling wrapper. He panicked internally for a second, but for god knows what reason, Kibum starts to enjoy having Taemin’s eyes on him while he’s in a state of undress.</p><p> </p><p>With Kibum now on board, the motorboat speeds off and hurls Kibum into the arms of Taemin, who was quick to anchor one leg in order to support the weight of his hyung. <em>How cliché</em>, Kibum thinks, but he allows himself to be out of balance for a few more seconds just so they can maintain their grasp on each other.</p><p> </p><p>But while Kibum is thinking of the perfect OST for their Korean drama moment, the speedboat docks at the resort. With a nervous laugh, Kibum pushes Taemin away lightly and pretends to look busy gathering his things.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pair decides to go for a late afternoon/early dinner at Café UMI so they can eat sushi at sunset, which they can literally watch from their table. They also agreed on celebrating their first night in the Maldives by sipping cocktails at Sunset Bar.</p><p> </p><p>On their way to the restaurant, Taemin spots a booth with many plushies of a single kind on display. Kibum, who has nothing but sushi on his mind and the fact that Taemin is holding his hand as they walk, is caught off guard when the boy drags him towards it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, look! I’ve never seen a stingray plushy before. It’s so cute!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s actually a manta ray, sir, and you can have one. But please allow me to explain to you and your partner our project. It’ll only take a few minutes.”</p><p> </p><p>The guy who approached them introduces himself as Lorenzo and gestures for Kibum and Taemin to join him behind the booth where there are Tam Tam plastic stools and a desk with a laptop.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum finds it amusing that Taemin is very excited to get a free plushy. What isn’t amusing for Kibum—and disturbing, in fact—is why being referred to as Taemin’s “partner” excites him. He then tries to look skeptical, which is a defense mechanism he employs when he doesn’t want his excitement to be obvious.</p><p> </p><p>Lorenzo explains that Intercontinental is involved in the Manta Trust Partnership— a project that aims to preserve a sanctuary for manta rays. He goes into detail about its history and the importance of mantas in the ecological function of oceans.</p><p> </p><p>Since both Kibum and Taemin are lovers of the ocean and marine life, they decide to support the cause by participating in the “Adopt a Manta” program. After making a donation and going through the paperwork for the symbolic adoption, they decide to name their adopted manta Taekey.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin whispers, “Isn’t this fun, hyung? We’ve only been a fake couple for a few hours and now we are parents to a bouncing baby manta ray. You have to promise never to abandon me and our child.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re so silly, Taeminnie!”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum resorts to scrunching his face in a sour grin to hide the blush on his cheeks. There is a sort of fluttering within his chest as Lorenzo presents to them the adoption document and instructs them on how they can monitor their Taekey online as it migrates around the Maldives.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin is clapping his hands when Lorenzo gives them Taekey’s proxy, which is a manta plushy they can bring home. Kibum cannot decide if he finds this embarrassing or endearing, but he snatches Taekey from Taemin and cradles the plushy in his arms like a real baby.</p><p> </p><p>When Taemin hangs an arm around his shoulder and caresses Taekey’s polyester coat, Kibum sees Lorenzo smile at them the way the waitress Kana did at the restaurant. <em>Do Taemin and I really make a cute couple?</em> The thought never occurred to Kibum.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin nudges Kibum, who realizes that Lorenzo is actually saying something.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry I spaced out. You were saying-?”</p><p> </p><p>“I said we usually charge for a souvenir photo, but I really want to take your family picture so let me do it for free.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hear that, hyu--honey? We get a free photograph! Thank you, Lorenzo. We’ll be very happy to have our picture taken.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin wraps his arms around Kibum, who still has the plushy Taekey in his own.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, lovebirds... one, two, smile!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While waiting for their food, Kibum and Taemin start arguing about who will keep Taekey when they return to Seoul. Luckily for them, they managed to score a secluded table at the beachfront of Café UMI. No one’s going to find out the ridiculous subject of their banter.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum doesn’t know why Taemin wouldn’t just relent and let him keep the damn plushy. It should annoy him, but Kibum doesn’t understand why he himself refuses to budge. It’s only fair to let Taemin keep Taekey because the latter saw the booth first anyway. But Kibum really wants it. As a souvenir from this place, perhaps? He has better options for this, like the exquisite scarves and beaded bracelets he has seen in more than two shopping stalls. Because it is just too damn cute? It is cute but Kibum would never get into any kind of argument over a plushy. So why?</p><p> </p><p>Both are still staking a claim to Taekey when their food arrives.</p><p> </p><p>The sight laid out on the table is so marvelous that their somewhat heated discussion is instantly forgotten.</p><p> </p><p>“Good afternoon, gentlemen. You ordered the <em>Gunkan Maki</em>. This is actually the platter so you will get to sample three variations of rolled sushi— the <em>negitoro</em>, which is topped with fatty tuna belly and green onion, the <em>kanimiso</em>, which has blended crab brains as topping, and the <em>uni</em> sea urchin.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin reaches for a piece but Kibum swats his hand away and gestures for the waiter to continue. Kibum figured that the man has a short speech rehearsed for every dish and he is genuinely interested in expanding his own knowledge of sushi.</p><p> </p><p>“You also ordered the <em>Sasazushi</em>— rice topped with salmon and wrapped in a bamboo leaf. This dish is said to have been created by the locals of Nagano to impress the samurai warlord Uesugi Kenshin, who came to visit the prefecture. Hence, the magnificently neat way the rice is formed with a thin slice of salmon on top, both sandwiched in bamboo leaves and cut into small, pie-shaped bites.” </p><p> </p><p>Taemin looks at Kibum with wide eyes, his interest obviously piqued. He moves closer to Kibum and whispers into his ear, “Hyung, hear that? For a samurai warlord. I constantly fantasize about being a samurai!”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum thinks Taemin’s remark is silly, but his grin is too cute to ignore so he ends up pinching the boy’s chin.</p><p> </p><p>When Kibum signals for the waiter to proceed to the next dish, he notices the man’s adoring look on his face. He is the third person to look at him and Taemin this way since they arrived at the island, and it is only their first day.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry. The next dish is the popular <em>Nigiri</em>. Our version is Bluefin tuna, which is broiled and then blowtorched for a smoky flavor that goes perfectly with the tangy garnishes. And lastly, this beautiful plated dish, which I am so pleased to serve to you, is the Chirashizushi or ‘scattered sushi’. It is vinegar-infused rice topped with shredded omelet, cucumber, salmon roe, and prawns.”</p><p> </p><p>The last dish is a sight to behold. True to it being a ‘scattered sushi’, the colorful ingredients are spread over a huge flat oval plate, but all arranged in such a way that it could very well be the center attraction of any Japanese-themed banquet table.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s take a picture of the food, Taem, before we dig in.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure, honey.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum’s brows furrow at the term of endearment, but Taemin pacifies him by addressing the waiter— a subtle way of telling Kibum that he has an excuse for it.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for serving the food and for telling us interesting things about these dishes.”</p><p> </p><p>“It was my pleasure, Sir. Please, just call for me if you need anything. My name is Pat. Enjoy your food.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The dinner conversation—about islands they’ve visited in the past—was just as pleasant as the food and the ambience. Kibum thinks it’s funny how they were bickering like an old married couple earlier when they had just arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s funny, hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your smirk. You obviously thought of something funny.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum was about to tell him about earlier but he doesn’t want to bring up that topic again. Not when he’s still bent on bringing Taekey home with him. But Kibum has to say something to satisfy Taemin’s curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“I just noticed that Pat looked at us the same way Kana and Lorenzo did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, hyung, I hate to break it to you- but we do make a cute couple.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum wants to tell Taemin to shut up or ask him if he’s crazy while rolling his eyes in the most exaggerated way possible. But he likes the smile Taemin is wearing. It’s not the usual smile he has when he purposefully tries to annoy Kibum. It’s a self-assured smile that Kibum sees when Taemin is happy with how their recording went or when he’s satisfied with himself after seeing his own practice video.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at you, you look so pleased.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am, hyung. It’s like I’m living in a fantasy world.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean being here in the Maldives, right? Because it’s a dream destination?”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin grabs the last piece of sasazushi on his plate and dumps it inside his mouth. His reply is garbled, as he is chewing his food with enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, being here. On this beautiful island. With you.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum knows he needs a little more time to process this and come up with an apt response. He thanks the heavens when he sees Pat heading over to their table with a tray in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologize for interrupting your conversation. I just have here a delicious dessert for you, on the house. It’s Tempura Banana with Macha Teppanyaki Ice Cream. A gift for honeymooners from Café UMI. Please enjoy.”</p><p> </p><p>On a dark gray stoneware plate are two scoops of macha ice cream and two pieces of tempura banana, all sprinkled with icing sugar.</p><p> </p><p>As expected, Taemin looks like he won the lottery.</p><p> </p><p><em>Is it really just the free stuff?</em> Kibum wonders if Taemin is enjoying the charade because of it or because of something else. Something that makes Kibum feel giddy about this too.</p><p> </p><p>Whatever it is, it must be the reason they end up feeding each other ice cream and tempura banana until all that is left are powdered sugar on their plate and the sweetest smiles on their lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It started to rain on their way to Sunset Bar.</p><p> </p><p>They were strolling, swinging their clasped hands back and forth and, ironically, gossiping about their SM friends who are secretly dating. But the light drizzle that unfazed them turns into full-blown rain. They make a mad dash towards the bar, which thankfully has a spacious roofed deck. By the time they get there, it was already raining torrentially.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum suggests that they dry their clothes in the restroom before finding a table.</p><p> </p><p>He helps dry the backside of Taemin’s shirt by holding it up towards the hand dryer. The sight of Taemin’s small waist is filling Kibum with a different kind of chill. He was feeling cold earlier because his shirt and shorts are completely drenched, but this time he is shivering from something else entirely.</p><p> </p><p>“Your turn, hyung. We can dry just the backside since we’ll be sitting.”</p><p> </p><p>When Taemin turns to face him, Kibum gets an eyeful of Taemin’s chest clinging to his wet gray shirt. His nipples are understandably erect because of the cold, but Kibum ends up staring nonetheless, like it’s some sort of a phenomenon.</p><p> </p><p>“Does hyung find me sexy?”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum playfully punches his shoulder and turns around immediately to hide his blushing face.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up and just dry my back.”</p><p> </p><p>They’ve seen each other practically naked after living in the dorm for years and doing all those tours, but Kibum feels self-conscious all of a sudden when Taemin pulls the backside of his shirt all the way up. Maybe later he can beat himself over his silent wish, but right now Kibum really hopes that Taemin <em>likes what he sees.</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[POV shift]</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>Taemin has always been <em>handsy</em> with Kibum, but it is usually to playfully pick on his hyung. Nevertheless, he asks himself time and again if the frequent ‘clowning’ was just an excuse to touch Kibum.</p><p> </p><p>And what about all those times Taemin initiated fan service with Kibum? Fan service is basically just teasing fans and fooling them into thinking there’s attraction involved. But Taemin realizes that, in his case, he is actually attracted to Kibum and he’s touching him under the guise of fan service.</p><p> </p><p>The more compelling reason for the stage touches is that it scares him to touch Kibum whenever they’re alone. Because every time he did, no matter how brief or light the touch, he always ends up wanting another touch, or worse, wanting more coverage of that skin.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin must then have unconsciously decided that he will limit those touches to a venue where it is safe: in public. He once considered just avoiding touching Kibum, since it isn’t a requirement for friends to be touching each other. But how can Taemin go without touching Kibum? The sight of Kibum’s skin alone makes Taemin’s fingers pulsate with the need to touch. </p><p> </p><p>And right now, Kibum’s bare and slightly wet back is in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>They are technically in public but it’s just the two of them inside the restroom. And they are in the Maldives! Taemin knows this definitely falls under the <em>unsafe</em> category.</p><p> </p><p>Nevertheless, his hand moves of its own accord and runs the trail of Kibum’s spine from his neck down, and stops at the waistband of Kibum’s low-riding shorts.</p><p> </p><p>“Taem, what are you doing?” Kibum sounds breathless.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I--“</p><p> </p><p>The door bursts open and a middle-aged man rushes inside one of the toilet stalls.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum pulls his shirt down and looks at Taemin. At Taemin’s feet, specifically.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Aren’t we being too predictable and corny?” Kibum chuckles as he grabs one of the two <em>piñacoladas </em>that have just been served to them on a wooden tray. They’ve had mai tai, beach martini, and mojitos.  </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, we can’t order these kinds of drinks in the city. Imagine lining up little umbrellas on a bar table in Itaewon. This is our chance to try these. Besides, I think they taste really good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I agree. But we need to go easy, Taem. Don’t be deceived by the fruit slices, flowers, and the miniature umbrellas. These sickeningly colorful drinks are not exactly low in alcohol content.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind getting smashed, hyung. We’re on vacation! Damn, we work so hard. And think about it—I am the only one you know here, in this whole country. Is this a country?”</p><p> </p><p>It dawns on Kibum how bizarre it is… to be in a world where the only person he knows is Taemin. He’s used to being surrounded with friends, and he’s got lots of them. Although there had been times when he traveled with a boyfriend, they were in a group. So being in this situation wherein the only familiarity available to Kibum is supplied by Taemin is in equal measures strange and nice. Kibum thinks it could be the alcohol because he is suddenly extremely glad that he brought Taemin with him. It’s just him and Taemin. And Kibum likes it.</p><p> </p><p>But why are they sitting pressed together in the middle of a huge couch? More importantly, why is this suddenly shocking to Kibum when they’ve been drinking and talking for hours this way?</p><p> </p><p>Kibum wonders if monsoon rain has some sort of influence on one’s behavior, like what they say about full moon. Because the rain mist and sweat on Taemin’s skin is making Kibum curious how it’ll taste on his tongue. It must be the humidity.</p><p> </p><p>The persistent thought of tasting Taemin’s skin causes a blush to crawl all over Kibum’s face, and even though he can pretend that it’s the alcohol affecting his blood stream, his defensive side acts quickly. Kibum looks around, feigning interest in their surroundings. Fortunately for him, the scene around them is in fact interesting.</p><p> </p><p>“Look at all these couples here, Taem. It’s like they know that love has an expiration date so it must be consumed extravagantly.”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a morbid way of describing people in love, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“I wish they truly are in love.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, you’re so cynical! It’s not like you’ve never had romantic relationships.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have. That’s why I speak with conviction.”</p><p> </p><p>“Makes sense. Why do you think it didn’t work out with your exes?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, different reasons. Actually, not even bad reasons. It just gets to a point wherein I find the deep involvement unnecessary, so it starts to either suffocate or bore me. Do you think I’m bad, Taem?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re not bad, hyung. We’re not normal people. I mean, we don’t live normal lives so we’re bound to fail relationships. Like in your case, you meet people and those people would get so attracted to you. Who wouldn’t?”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum coughs lightly, feeling the sugary syrup in his drink wrap unpleasantly around his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Then they’ll pursue you, and if they’re lucky you’ll date them. Hyung, we don’t have a lot of time to get to know people and develop feelings for them so we usually select from the ones inserting their presence in our regimented lives. Just for the sake of having our share of romance. Sure, the attraction is there, but if it doesn’t go deeper than that, it’ll be over after a short while.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what to say, Taem. I didn’t expect that. I’d like to say you’ve grown so wise and all, but I’ve always known how reflective a person you are. Since the same thing happens to you, do you ever get sad about it?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do, hyung. But it also makes me ask myself why I waste my time on people that come and go, when there are those who are practically permanent fixtures in my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Like your friends, you mean? You think it’s a good idea to date a friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is a good idea, hyung. Even better if it’s a friend you work with.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum is at the point in his drinking when it feels like the conversation he’s having with someone is imagined. He watches Taemin as the latter finishes his drink and gestures for the waiter to bring the bar menu to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, why don’t we try <em>sex on the beach</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum knows Taemin is referring to the drink but is also being deliberately suggestive.</p><p> </p><p>Since Kibum is always reckless in imagined conversations, he answers Taemin with a question.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we?”</p><p> </p><p>There’s a palpable shift in the atmosphere around them— something heavy in the air, like an uninvited guest who refuses to leave until their presence is acknowledged.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum downs his drink and turns to face Taemin, who is looking at him the way the boy stares into an abyss of sexual dreams when he’s performing. Kibum makes a soundless roar with his lips and teeth, his own habit when he’s feeling sexy on stage.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum swears they’d be making out heavily in a millisecond if not for the very jolly “Hello!” that snatches them out of the haze they were enveloped in.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, I’m Jack and this is my wife, Ania. It’s our last night here in the Maldives so we wanted to make friends before heading back to Australia. Do you mind if we join you?”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin looks at Kibum, short of saying that the decision is entirely up to his hyung.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t, I guess? I mean, sure, you can join us. I’m Kibum and this is my…” Kibum thinks it isn’t necessary to pose as lovers at the moment since they’re halfway through their night out and the bar isn’t offering perks or anything to couples. So he surprises himself—and Taemin—when he says, “…my boyfriend, whom I proposed to earlier. I guess it’s more appropriate to introduce him as my fiancé.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin appears to be stunned for a second, and then he flashes the couple in front of them a toothy grin.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! He proposed to me earlier and I said yes! But he blew all his money on this destination proposal so he could no longer afford a ring. Instead, he proposed to me with a plushy!”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin then brings Taekey out from the canvas tote and lets Ania hold the plushy and coo at it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kibum doesn’t mind hearing more of Jack and Ania’s travel tales in spite of Jack’s heavy Australian accent and Ania’s own Polish accent, which are making it quite difficult for him to follow every word they say. The problem is that he and Taemin have had a long day and had too many cocktails. It doesn’t help that the good-looking couple are addicted to frozen margarita and have been ordering pitchers of it non-stop for all of them.</p><p> </p><p>He wants to go back to the villa, fix Taemin and himself a cup of tea, and have a peaceful couple of hours before hitting the sack. Maybe they can talk some more. He’s genuinely enjoying Taemin’s company and the thought that it’ll be their last night in the Maldives after tonight is making him sad.</p><p> </p><p>“Can we join you on that couch? It looks more comfortable than these wooden chairs.” Jack’s question snaps Kibum out of his reverie.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure,” Kibum says half-heartedly, nudging Taemin to move so they can make room for their new acquaintances. But to Kibum’s surprise, Jack quickly sits beside him while Ania moves to the spot next to Taemin. It’s weird to Kibum that they’re suddenly sandwiched by the couple.</p><p> </p><p>Jack and Ania initiate a conversation with each of them.</p><p> </p><p>Jack is telling Kibum about other couples they’ve met in their travels when Taemin excuses himself to go to the restroom.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum sees Ania and the other patrons inside the bar follow Taemin with their eyes as he goes to the restroom and returns to their table. He feels proud to be this lovely creature’s boyfriend, never mind that their romantic relationship is as real as the loch ness monster.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin seems to be focused on whatever Ania is telling him, so Kibum decides he will force himself to actually pay attention to Jack.</p><p> </p><p>He regrets it instantly when Jack clarifies that he and Ania didn’t exactly meet those couples in their trips at random— they actually sought those people out.</p><p> </p><p>“You and Taemin are both gorgeous. But your features are right up my alley. Look at Ania’s smile. She has nice dimples. I don’t know if it’s because of her or if I’ve liked it all my life, but dimples are my weakness. You see, Kibum, my wife and I… we’re swingers. It means that--“</p><p> </p><p>“I know what swingers are,” Kibum interrupts Jack and nervously drinks the margarita he’s holding.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum is about to turn to Taemin when he hears Ania ask Taemin if he has ever been with a woman. And to Kibum’s chagrin, he hears Taemin answer in a small voice (<em>obviously embarrassed</em>), “Yes.” Kibum knows Taemin is a bad liar so the boy always tells the truth out of convenience. Still, he finds the intrusion distressing. Kibum excuses himself and heads to the restroom.</p><p> </p><p>When the heat on his face subsides after a cold-water splash, Kibum sighs and stares at his reflection on the mirror. Jack is a handsome bloke but Kibum has no desire to sleep with him. And right now he is hoping that Taemin feels this way about Ania. He has seen her likes in the porn DVD stash Taemin used to keep in their old dorm.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum feels his head pounding. <em>What if Taemin really wants to get laid on this trip?</em> He needs answers now before he loses his mind.</p><p> </p><p>When he returns to the couch, Kibum is surprised when Taemin yanks his arm and pulls him onto the boy’s lap.</p><p> </p><p>“Taem, what are you doing?”</p><p> </p><p>“Jack was staring at your ass when you stood up to go to the restroom.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what if he was? We can’t blame him, right? I do have a nice ass.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum doesn’t know if the snarky remark is because of the alcohol or because he is jealous of Ania whom he is picturing in bed with Taemin.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s pushes him off his lap and turns to Ania. “I’m sorry. Please continue your story about the couple you met in Belize.”</p><p> </p><p>After ten minutes of listening to Jack’s introduction to the story of his first time with a man, Kibum pours himself another glass of margarita and turns to Taemin to ask if he wants a refill. He was about to open his mouth when he sees Ania casually rest a hand on Taemin’s thigh.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum suddenly feels sick at the thought of Taemin having sex with someone else on their vacation. It’s like his internal organs are rearranging on their own and he’s powerless. Suddenly, he couldn’t stand drinking anymore.</p><p><br/>Taemin is obviously flattered by the attention Ania is giving him, but he also keeps glancing at Kibum. And Kibum knows Taemin well enough to figure out that the boy is just going along with his hyung’s flow.</p><p><br/>Ania slides her nail-extensioned fingers further into the gap between Taemin’s thighs, and Kibum’s patience snaps. It’s time for him to take control of the situation.<br/><br/></p><p>He stands up abruptly, causing Jack’s arms to disentangle from around his waist. Kibum realizes he was so focused on watching Ania, who is now all over Taemin, that he didn’t notice that Jack was all over him too.<br/><br/></p><p>“I’m sorry but we can’t do this. I-I don’t think we’re the people you can do your thing with. I don’t want to share Taemin and I don’t want anyone else touching me but him. But hey, you’re a handsome couple. I’m sure you won’t go home to Australia empty-handed. It was nice meeting you. Thanks for the margarita. Please excuse us.”</p><p><br/>Kibum looks nervously at Taemin, afraid that the latter might be looking forward to sleeping with the breathtakingly lovely Ania.  </p><p><br/>But Taemin is looking at him like he’s so relieved… <em>and happy?</em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were quiet on their walk back to the villa.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum knows he’s part of the majority that develops uncanny boldness in speech with the right amount of alcohol. He wishes that Taemin’s one of them too, because he really wants to know what’s going on inside the boy’s head.</p><p> </p><p>The universe must have heard Kibum’s wish because Taemin crashes on the couch the minute they step inside their villa and pats the space beside him while pouting at Kibum.</p><p> </p><p>“Please sit here, hyung. I believe we were rudely interrupted earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum sits close to Taemin so they are once again huddled in the middle of the couch, like how they were at the bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, why did you make up that proposal story? What if they remember our names and try to search for us online? They’ll find out we’re Kpop idols.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what? They’re foreign travelers with a broader idea of ‘fun’ than the rest of us. I don’t think they’ll go around gossiping about us. They don’t strike me as frequent users of social media. I think they’re more of the clandestine type, given their kinks.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum pauses when Taemin pushes him away towards the far end of the couch. He was about to lash out at him when Taemin lies down and uses Kibum’s thigh as a pillow.</p><p> </p><p>He smiles and gently pats Taemin’s black hair, appreciating its softness since he’s used to petting the coarse and curly fur of Commedes and Garcons. It’s funny to be thinking about his dogs while playing with Taemin’s hair, but Taemin is just so cute with his flustered plump cheeks and pouty lips that Kibum’s heart feels full looking at him, just like when he’s looking at his babies whom he calls the loves of his life.</p><p> </p><p>“If you think about it, this is all on you, Taem. I tried to go over the reasons you cited for this charade, and the more I think about it, the more it doesn’t make sense to me. Discounts? <em>Pfff</em>. So tell me, Taem, why do you want us to pretend to be boyfriends?”<br/><br/></p><p>“If I tell you, do you promise not to use it to clown me every chance you get?”</p><p> </p><p>“All right. I promise.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin turns to his side, so that his back is facing Kibum. He starts playing with the tattered hem of Kibum’s denim shorts. Kibum knows what these actions mean: Taemin is suddenly shy.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ve known each other for more than a decade, hyung. I see you sing and dance on stage and in our practice room. I see you write songs. I see you buy groceries, work in the kitchen, and cook for your guests. I see you do your clothes shopping and occasional fashion-related gigs. I see you watch your favorite movies and series. I see you dote on your children.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… so you see me in practically everything I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, stop laughing! I’m serious here.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, baby. Please continue.”</p><p> </p><p>“I like it when you call me that. Anyway, yes, I see you do all those things and… it just amazes me how intense you are in everything you do. It doesn’t matter if people are watching you or not. It could be just little things or major activities. You’re just so intense that it’s so hard to ignore you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, thanks for the compliment. But what does my intensity have to do with you wanting us to pretend to be boyfriends?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s… It’s because I’ve always wondered how you <em>love</em> someone. I mean, how it’s like to be with you in that way. It seems to be the only thing I don’t get to see for myself. Sometimes I try to imagine how intense you can get.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Wait. What do you mean? How intense I am as a boyfriend? Like in showing my affection? Or are you talking about how I fuck? Oh my god, Taem! You fantasize about me? Have you ever jerked off while thinking of me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung!” Taemin covers his face with both his hands. “As a boyfriend in general, so yeah. I wonder about all those things.” Taemin’s voice is muffled but Kibum heard him loud and clear.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum pulls Taemin up to sit upright and grabs his wrists to move Taemin’s hands away from his face. Taemin shuts his eyes close when Kibum holds his hands down. He is too embarrassed to look at Kibum.</p><p> </p><p>“Taem, you’re killing me, you know that? You’re so annoying but also so fucking cute I could kiss you.”<br/><br/></p><p>Taemin’s eyes are suddenly wide open, his mouth gaping at what he heard.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum chuckles and stands up. “I need a shower. I feel gross with the dried sunscreen, rainwater, and sweat on my skin. Wait for me here.” Kibum punctuates his sentence with a wink.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum rushes to the bathroom with the images of Taemin’s fat lips and crystal eyes whirling in his head. He wishes the cold shower would calm him down because the thought of kissing Taemin is making him feel unbearably giddy. <em>Is it really going to happen? Are they really going to make out on the couch like a pair of reckless high school kids? How far will he allow it to go?</em></p><p>
  
</p><p>When Kibum returns to Taemin, freshly showered and his perfect teeth brushed, he finds the boy asleep with one arm and leg dangling off the edge of the couch. Kibum sighs and smiles at how Taemin’s face shows signs that he passed out blissfully.</p><p> </p><p>Thankful that the shower recharged his energy, Kibum carries Taemin in his arms and settles him down on their bed. He makes a quick work of taking off Taemin’s shirt and cleaning him with a damp towel before tucking them both under the comforter.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum lies on his side to look at Taemin. He feels the familiar happy exhaustion of a tourist at the end of a long day. He is too tired, drunk, and sleepy to deliberate whether it is the Maldives that is responsible for the joy and contentment he feels or if it is the sleeping boy beside him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Day 2</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[POV shift]</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taemin wakes up to the sound of waves crashing against the foundation of their overwater villa. He doesn’t open his eyes yet, relishing the relaxing repetitive sound. It’s one of the things Taemin loves about the ocean. He loves its music.</p><p> </p><p><em>What could be better than this</em>, he thinks. He gets his answer when he opens his eyes and sees Kibum sleeping.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum’s hair was dyed brown for a photo shoot in L.A. and an appearance on BuzzFeed. It looks perfect with the sunlight generously spilling inside their room through the glass doors. He has the ocean as the view in front, and to his side the beautiful Kim Kibum. Taemin feels warm inside his chest. <em>I want this. I want him.</em></p><p> </p><p><em>Wait--what?</em> Taemin practically jumps out of bed, now fully awake and suddenly panic-stricken. He grabs his phone, which Kibum must have thoughtfully left on his side table, and rushes out of the room.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin is pacing around the living room when Jongin finally picks up.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, what took you so long to answer?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s fuckin’ 6AM here, Taeminah!”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh. Sorry, dude. I’m just--it’s Kibum-hyung. I--“</p><p> </p><p>“Did you two fuck? Who topped?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dude! What the--No! Kibum is my hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Pfft.</em> Do you think I’m an idiot? Even our friends know you got a crush on him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you serious? How could you guys think...that?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, let me see... When we were scouting for a place—your very own place—you only considered Kibum’s neighborhood. Which was fine because it’s a nice area. But you insisted on buying the one right across Kibum’s place, even if Ravi and I saw a lot of nicer apartments in the vicinity. It’s like your priority was to find an available place nearest Kibum’s…”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’re not exactly a chatterbox but when you’re in the mood to talk it’s always <em>Kibum-hyung this</em> and <em>Kibum-hyung that</em>. Moonkyu told me you do that unconsciously in interviews too…”</p><p> </p><p>“And the disdain you have for Kibum’s boyfriend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Ex-boyfriend, dude. They broke up a couple of months ago.”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, <em>ex</em>. But what did that guy ever do to you? You acted like he didn’t exist whenever he was around. And that’s on good days. On bad days, you were borderline rude towards the poor guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t you chide me because you pity him. Please, he’s a leech. His Instagram antics when they started dating and after they broke up? An attention-seeker. He never deserved Kibummie. I’m still pissed he let that creep fuck him and take advantage of his kindness. Kibummie looks stern and sounds sassy, but he’s actually very sensitive and a softie through and through. If that creep attempts to get Kibummie back, I’ll punch him. Oh wait, it’ll be a scandal. I’ll just ask Sooman’s bodyguard to do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can hear you huffing from miles away. Is there smoke coming out of your nose? Anyway, Taeminah my boy, I rest my case. You got it bad for your <em>Kibummie-hyung</em>. And before you deny it, just know that I support it. But why did you call, anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think we almost kissed last night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Taeminah, you are not in fourth grade. And you are not there with a stranger. Don’t call me again unless it’s to share details about your most coveted lay. I wanna know if my bestest boy was able to satisfy the Almighty Key.”</p><p> </p><p>“Asshole. I don’t kiss and tell.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been a long period of pining. You’ll be too happy to just keep it to yourself. Anyway, I gotta go. Might as well prepare early for my lunch date. You know the intricacies of going on a secret date. Bye now. Go get him, tiger!”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin hangs up and decides to step out and pay their designated butler a visit. If he’s going to follow his best friend’s advice, he’s going to need help.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kibum decides that the mature approach is the best approach at the moment. Even if he and Taemin were pretty much on the same level of boldness last night, he doesn’t want to risk things getting weird between them. Especially that they still have a whole day and night to spend together.</p><p> </p><p>So he mentally kicks himself for the disappointment he felt when he woke up and found Taemin’s side of the bed empty. He was kind of wishing they’d pick up where they left off. <em>Get a grip, Kibum. You’re his hyung.</em></p><p> </p><p>Maybe both of them just got caught up in the magic of this beautiful island. And the enchanting night. And the monsoon rain. And the color-splashed liquor.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum dials the reception and orders eggs benedict, pancakes, and a fruit platter for him and Taemin. Then he steps out to the deck to do a little bit of stretching. They were going diving today so he might as well get his muscles and joints ready.</p><p> </p><p>Their food arrives after forty-five minutes, just in time for Taemin’s return from wherever he went.</p><p> </p><p>“You went out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, hyung. Did you sleep well? I just had to make arrangements for our diving today.”</p><p> </p><p>“I see. Well, our breakfast is here. Everything looks good! Dig in, Taeminnie!”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin flinches at the way Kibum ruffles his hair as they take their seats at the gazebo. It’s how Taemin usually responds when he’s not in the mood to be treated like a kid. Kibum ignores it and decides to make conversation to keep things from getting awkward.  </p><p> </p><p>“So… are you excited to dive? You’ve been blabbering about diving for months.”</p><p> </p><p>And just like that, Taemin is once again beaming at him as the boy recounts his last dive.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum doesn’t know if he’s happy or sad that Taemin seems to be fine. On the one hand he’s glad he wouldn’t have to deal with a sulking Taemin. But on the other hand he wishes Taemin would be pissed that Kibum is acting like nothing happened between them and confront him about it.</p><p> </p><p>He inwardly curses himself for already failing at his earlier resolve to be the pragmatic hyung.</p><p> </p><p>“This is a nice setup we got here, right, Taem? We’re literally dining in front of the ocean! Why don’t we have the butler serve us food here tonight? It’s our last night so we might as well have a lavish dinner. We can have steak and lobster! Anything you like.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, hyung.” Taemin smiles at Kibum, who smiles back at him.</p><p> </p><p>Their dinner plans are arranged. Taemin seems happy. And so should Kibum, but there’s an inexplicable emptiness he’s feeling. He doesn’t know if it’s because it’s their last day in the Maldives or because he isn’t doing what he really wants to do.</p><p> </p><p>The problem is— Kibum cannot make up his mind about what he wants to do.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Without planning or discussing it, Kibum and Taemin just fall into the motion of coupling as they go about their day. Taemin guides Kibum as he undergoes the briefing for beginners and simulation with the diving instructor.</p><p> </p><p>They walk hand in hand on the way to the diving site and help each other don their gears and equipment.</p><p> </p><p>Since Taemin is a licensed diver, he is allowed to be Kibum’s diving buddy for as long as they stay within the radius specified by the instructor.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t take long for Kibum to understand Taemin’s obsession with diving. He feels like he has been transported to another world. He forgets everything that exists except for the unfamiliar beauty of the underwater— the magnificent formations of corals, the extraordinary shapes of marine plants, and fishes in colors more plentiful than what he has worn in his air during the Odd and The Story of Light eras.</p><p> </p><p>And the best thing about this almost spiritual exploration is that he is with Taemin. Taemin whom he can see smiling with his eyes behind his goggles and every now and then pointing at something visually cool that he wants Kibum to look at.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum is breathing fine through the oxygen tank but he feels his lungs barely catching up with his heart, which is suddenly beating fast. He balks at the thought of <em>Love Like Oxygen</em>, but he is already writing today’s entry in his mental diary—</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Today, while I was deep underwater, I realized I am deeply in love with Lee Taemin. And if I turn into a sea foam for this crime, I will accept my fate. May the Lord have mercy on my soul. </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You sure like letting your boyfriends do this during your travels, don’t you?” Taemin is holding Kibum’s phone and taking snaps of his hyung holding his teacup close to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>They decided to have tea at The Retreat since they’re feeling a bit cold after three hours of diving.</p><p> </p><p>“Ew, Taem! But true.” Kibum snorts and carries on with his Instagram poses. On their table is a whole tea spread that Kibum cannot get enough pictures of. The porcelain tea set is in the prettiest pastel colors and so are the assorted pastries on the 3-tier tea stand.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, I feel like a legitimate boyfriend right now, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p><em>How legitimate do you want this?</em> Kibum once again snorts, more for this thought than what Taemin said.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay with these tiny snacks, Taem? We can order real food if you’re hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, hyung. We’re having the ‘lavish’ dinner you suggested, remember? I want to make a lot of room in my tum-tum for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit! We haven’t ordered our dinner. They’ll need time to prepare what we want!”</p><p> </p><p>“Relax, hyung, it’s still early. We can walk back to the villa before sunset and then order. They can serve us dinner at seven. That gives them enough time.”</p><p> </p><p>“All right, let’s enjoy the finger food. Which one do you like best? They’re all very pretty but I like the classic scone the most. With these fresh fruit jams and cream, yum! Who cares if these go straight to my thighs!”</p><p> </p><p>“I like your thighs, hyung. Anyway, my favorite is this little piece of pie that the waiter said is called key lime pie. You know, KEY lime pie. It’s Key--“</p><p> </p><p>“I get it, okay? If we weren’t pretending to be lovers I’d call you a shameless flirt!”</p><p> </p><p>“But it really is my favorite!”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up!”</p><p> </p><p>“It is!”</p><p> </p><p>“Drop it. We’ll blow our cover if we keep bantering. You know I want the heart-shaped tin with cookies inside that they give to the couples. Here, let me feed you your ‘favorite’ pie. Open up, honey.”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought I’m <em>baby</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lee Taemin, I swear to go--</p><p> </p><p>“Give me the piece now, honey. Thank you!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, can we drop by The Lighthouse? The diving instructor told me it’s the nicest restaurant here. Let’s go there and take photos. We might not have enough time tomorrow before we leave.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum doesn’t know why Taemin sounded unsure of how he’ll reply when the boy just dropped the phrases ‘nicest restaurant’ and ‘take photos’.</p><p> </p><p>They take a detour on their walk back to the villa to check out said restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>When the lighthouse comes into view, Kibum decides he will suggest that they have their dinner there instead. It looks resplendent on the outside, and Kibum is willing to bet his Balenciaga belt bag that the interiors are even better.</p><p> </p><p>“Taem, why don’t we have our dinner here instead of ordering food at the villa? This place looks really nice and I’m sure the food is, too. I’m going to exceed my travel budget, but let me treat you to dinner here since it’s our last night in the Maldives.”</p><p> </p><p>“But, hyung, I’m kinda excited about our dinner plans. I’m thinking of raiding the mini-bar too. The selection of liquor is topnotch.”</p><p> </p><p>“We can do that after we have dinner here. Come on, Taem. Say yes.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I like your idea of having steak and lobster, and eating at our gazebo. We’ll be so relaxed.”</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin, we can’t do better than this for our last dinner on this island! It’s a freaking lighthouse restaurant!”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do we always have to go with your decision?”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum’s patience is hanging by a thread but he’s willing to hold his temper in because he really wants tonight to be special.</p><p> </p><p>Besides, Kibum will never admit this but he’s so used to being the bratty one in the relationship that having Taemin turn the tables on him is like the non-sexual version of a titillating punishment.</p><p> </p><p>“Tell you what— we’ll order steak and lobster here. I’m sure they have those in the menu. It’ll be my treat, Taem. Then we’ll go back to the villa, raid the mini-bar, and go for a night swim. How does that sound? We haven’t used our infinity pool and we’re leaving tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum sees the gleam in Taemin’s eyes that is unmistakably glee. He then holds one hand out which Taemin takes without hesitation and swings vigorously as they walk the long bridge way going to the lighthouse.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good evening, gentlemen. Welcome to The Lighthouse. Dinner is by reservation only so I hope you’ve called in to make arrangements.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum feels his heart sink. The place is even more breathtaking inside and he can see the few tables out on the deck. He is so sold on the idea of dining here with Taemin for their last night in this paradise that he is even willing to pay double the amount of their bill at the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, uhm… We do not--“ </p><p> </p><p>“We have a reservation under my name, Lee Taemin.”</p><p> </p><p>Fortunately, the waiter immediately clicks on the tablet he’s holding, because Kibum is positive he has that stupid shocked expression on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Taemin, you booked the best table in the house. This way please, gentlemen.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum remains immobile so Taemin grabs his hand and they follow the waiter outside to the farthest table on the deck. It is the most romantic dinner setup Kibum has even seen with his own eyes, and the ones that came close were not even for him but for random couples he saw in restaurants during his travels. Kibum cannot believe that this has been arranged for him, and by none other than Taemin.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin leads them to the deck’s rope barrier and points at the horizon.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, the sun is setting.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum releases Taemin’s hand and gets behind him so he can wrap his arms around Taemin’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t believe you pulled this off. I’m speechless.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the least I could do. Thank you for bringing me here with you, Kibum-hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Taem. For being a menace.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I thought you were going to say something sweet.”</p><p> </p><p>“But it’s true. It’s the reason why we’re here together. You’ve been a menace.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum digs his chin deeper into the crevice between Taemin’s neck and shoulder and hugs him tighter. He doesn’t see it but Kibum knows Taemin is sporting a big smile because he heard a faint giggle.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry to interrupt your moment. We are about to serve your dinner.</p><p> </p><p>The surprise hasn’t ended because apparently Taemin already ordered food for them. Kibum wishes that Taemin didn’t decide to be extra adventurous by ordering the most unfamiliar sounding dishes on the menu. It’s something Lee Taemin would do.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum breathes a sigh of relief when their meal has all been laid out on the table— steak filet mignon with sautéed baby potatoes and broccoli (<em>which Taemin still calls a tree</em>), lobster tails, scallops, halibut cheeks in garlic butter sauce, and prawn pomelo salad. Their drinks are inside a pineapple and a coconut. </p><p> </p><p> “Oh my god, Taem! Everything you ordered look so good I could kiss you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’ve heard that before. From a liar, it seems.”</p><p> </p><p>“I said <em>I could… </em>not <em>I would</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why wouldn’t you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Would you want me to?”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum curses his propensity to engage in arguments when provoked because he is now dreading to hear Taemin’s answer.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you when we get back to the villa, Kibummie-hyung.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kibum really wishes he had time to shop before the trip. But between his solo promo schedules and filming for variety shows, he only had enough time to pack his carry-on luggage and prepare his dogs’ stuff before driving them off to the pet daycare center.</p><p> </p><p>So he doesn’t exactly feel confident when he walks out to their private deck in the old black nylon shorts he found in his closet. He’s expecting his confidence to drop further when he faces Taemin, until he sees the latter strip down to his Snoopy boxer shorts, which he’s apparently going to use for swimming.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum chuckles for the nth time on this trip. Deep inside him, though, there is nothing funny about the defined muscles in Taemin’s arms, back, and chest.</p><p> </p><p>What happened when their eyes met was something Kibum didn’t expect—Taemin runs to him and drags him unceremoniously before hurling them both into the pool.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum swears he would’ve punched the maknae if not for the enticing way his skin is sliding against Taemin’s under the water. He pushes Taemin and swims away, worried that his flimsy shorts will bare his indiscretion.</p><p> </p><p>They both do a few laps, exchange tales of swimming adventures of the past, and just laugh easily at practically everything. Kibum thinks they’re like a couple of kids who are too elated by simply swimming in a pool. Until Taemin leaves the water to go inside and returns seconds later with a bottle of Herradura Ultra Tequila and a drinking glass in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, I have an idea! Let’s play a drinking game. Of course you know how ‘never have I ever’ goes. I know it seems that we know everything about each other, but we don’t really know everything about each other.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin sits on the deck with his legs in the pool. Kibum does the same, confident now that he has no raging boner to hide.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, but let’s make it vacation-related just because. I’ll go first… Never have I ever lost my wallet while traveling. Here, let me pour you a tequila for your first shot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung! You’re not playing fair! You knew about all those times. Wait, let’s do this differently. If it’s a ‘never’ for us both, we do it. For example… I say <em>never have I ever drank pool water on purpose</em>. If it’s a ‘never’ for you too, we do it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my god! I won’t do disgusting shit, Taem!”</p><p> </p><p>“That was just an example, hyung! I’m not going to make you drink or eat anything disgusting. Come on, it’s going to be fun!”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum wants to ask, <em>What if it’s something sexual and we end up having to do it,</em> but he realizes he doesn’t care. He wants it with Taemin. Whatever it is. It’s now or never. And the thought of <em>never</em> is definitely unappealing to Kibum.</p><p> </p><p> “Fine. You start.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never have I ever taken tequila or other alcohol body shots.”</p><p> </p><p>“Give me the glass! I hate you, Taem.” Kibum quickly takes a shot. “My turn. Never have I ever called reception for help because of a lizard, spider, or whatever insect.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re mentioning stuff I’ve obviously done!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just drink!”</p><p> </p><p>“There. My turn. Never have I ever brought home anything from a hotel which I’m not supposed to.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin is pushed into the pool by Kibum, but he retaliates by pulling Kibum’s legs until the latter falls into the water. The shriek Kibum lets out causes Taemin to burst into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>They both climb back on the deck to resume their game. They go back and forth, surprised that they can’t come up with anything that both of them haven’t done. Before they know it, they’re on their second tequila bottle.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, hyung. My turn. Never have I ever gone skinny-dipping.”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you being serious right now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Don’t worry, I won’t tell on you. Here, drink up.”</p><p> </p><p>“No. I... I haven’t done it either.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin, who seems to be succumbing to the frenzying effect of tequila earlier, is now shaking his head and looking at Kibum with wide eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve never?”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum bites his lower lip and shrugs.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, hyung, rules are rules. We both haven’t skinny-dipped ever, so let’s do it.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kibum knows he’s supposed to be drunk and nearing the state of <em>out of it</em>, but right now he feels as though every nerve in his body has become more alive than Frankenstein.</p><p> </p><p>He and Taemin are in the water and on opposite ends of the pool, which is so small that Kibum can see clearly the crinkles around Taemin’s eyes as he pushes his shorts down and shuffles his legs to get out of it.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum is trying his best to focus on Taemin’s face because the pool has built-in underwater LED lights so the water is actually illuminated.</p><p> </p><p>He would’ve appreciated how lovely the sparkling blue water is against the backdrop of night, but he is so damn nervous about seeing Taemin’s dick and stripping in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung! Throw me your shorts!” Taemin is already waving his above his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Are we really going to do this, Taem?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m already naked, hyung! No turning back now! Take off your shorts and throw it here.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum’s mind stops registering things after Taemin’s ‘naked’ pronouncement.  <em>What did you say earlier, Kibum? It’s now or never.</em></p><p> </p><p>Kibum wiggles out of his shorts and throws it at Taemin’s side of the pool, not really looking at him because he’s embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>It’s strange that his dick and balls feel colder without any cloth barrier and yet the searing heat in his belly is more dominant. And the redundancy of water is getting to him. He’s in a pool hanging over the ocean and rain has started pouring on them. He’s sure that he’s leaking pre-cum at the thought that he and Taemin are naked. He may not feel the actual drip because he’s submerged in water, but Kibum can feel the force of the surge from the shaft of his cock to the tip.</p><p> </p><p>To his horror, Kibum could only watch as Taemin throws both their shorts over the edge of the infinity pool. He hears the bundle make a loud splash on the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin, what the hell!”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s our last night in the Maldives, hyung. And it’s just us here. Let’s live a little!”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum charges at Taemin, fist raised and ready to smack the maknae.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin tries to evade his hyung, which is a difficult feat considering that the water slows down movement the more effort is exerted. It also doesn’t help that he cannot stop himself from laughing.</p><p> </p><p>It is a relatively small pool so with one calculated and determined pounce, Kibum lands on Taemin and wraps an arm around the latter’s neck in a playful chokehold.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum was about to squeal in victory but his consciousness is suddenly hijacked by the realization that their wet naked bodies are pressed together.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, your dick! It tickles my bum!”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum honestly doesn’t know how to respond to that, nor to the fit of giggles that follows.</p><p> </p><p>He indignantly questions himself why he is supposed to be the voice of reason between them. Kibum doesn’t know if he had been tolerating it all this time because it’s a given by virtue of age (<em>and supposed wisdom</em>) or if it’s because deep inside he feels gratified that Taemin looks up to him the most. He will never forget the time Taemin appeared as a guest on Amazing Saturday and announced on national television that he ultimately follows what Kibum says. Now Kibum must say something to remedy the loosening screws in their heads.</p><p> </p><p>He slowly pushes Taemin away but the latter turns around and pulls Kibum towards him with arms around Kibum’s waist.</p><p> </p><p>Panic must be written on Kibum’s face because Taemin tightens his hold on him and whispers, “It’s okay, hyung. This is okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum isn’t sure whose cock is throbbing because their junk are squished together. But he is sure that they are both enjoying the contact because they’re fully hard. Nevertheless, his still sober brain is unwilling to agree to how his body would like to proceed from here.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s faculties seem to be more in harmony because he rubs himself against Kibum and wraps his arms around his hyung’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, a while ago, at the restaurant, you asked if I’d like you to kiss me-“</p><p> </p><p>“Taemin, I said that in jest.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t care. I want you to kiss me, Kibummie-hyung. Kiss me like I know you’ve always wanted to.”</p><p> </p><p>If Kibum had thought earlier that he is dealing with so much water, this time he feels drowning with their drool thrown into the overwhelming wetness. There is nothing familiar about the way they are making out; they are going at it like beautiful strangers that just met and are eager to make the most out of a one-night stand in a foreign land. They kiss messily and they whirl around the pool as they do so, even kissing underwater. They’ve started stroking each other’s cock when the rain turns from drizzle to a downpour.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go inside, Taem. We don’t want to be feverish for our flight tomorrow.”</p><p> </p><p>They frolic on the deck for a while, chasing and kissing each other, and grabbing what they can from the other’s naked body. When monsoon winds join in the rain, they run inside the villa.</p><p> </p><p>As though their bodies are still seeking water, they end up in the tub. Taemin is straddling Kibum as they kiss while the water is running and gradually filling the large oval tub. The way the bathroom has one side open to the deck and ocean gives it a romantic and sexy vibe that Kibum used to just imagine when he sees such rooms in magazines or images online.</p><p> </p><p>With the tub now filled with water, Taemin is moving like waves on top of Kibum, grinding his ass on Kibum’s wood. Kibum knows he’s in danger of coming even without penetration if Taemin continues to do this dance on him.</p><p> </p><p>“Baby, let’s go to bed.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  --</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He fits perfectly inside Taemin. The way Taemin feels and how he looks... it’s all just so overwhelmingly beautiful that Kibum could only sigh.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum plants kisses all over Taemin’s face. And every time his lips pass over Taemin’s, the boy puckers up for a sharp peck.</p><p> </p><p>He had anticipated regretting this because sleeping with the maknae seems like a shameful resolve to maximize this dream trip. Like a teenager bent on losing his virginity on prom night or a backpacker who blew his entire savings to travel so getting laid is a must.</p><p> </p><p>But the way they’re steadily looking into each other’s eyes even as their bodies rock furiously together scares Kibum. He and Taemin are not romantically involved and yet this feels more intimate than all his sexual encounters with people he was in a relationship with.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum’s sharp thrusts turn into slow drags. He wants to savor this moment with Taemin. It could be the only time and place they could be together like this. Kibum hates how that thought sends a shot of pain into his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin wraps his arms and legs around Kibum and runs his tongue over Kibum’s lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Hyung, you feel so good. I don’t want to come yet. I want us to keep fucking.”</p><p> </p><p>Hearing that Taemin feels the same way fuels both his desire and fear.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum fucks Taemin slow but makes sure that each push reaches as far and deep as he can penetrate. Taemin is moaning and gasping, his soft voice forcing Kibum’s husky groans out of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, Taemin. You look and sound beautiful. And feeling you like this… just beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin raises his torso and hugs Kibum’s body before flipping them over. He secures Kibum’s fit inside him and then he leans back with his hands on Kibum’s thighs.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s make the sight and sensation more beautiful for you, Kibum,” Taemin manages to say before gracefully riding his hyung.</p><p> </p><p>They try to sustain their deliciously slow pace but their cocks can only handle so much.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit, Taem. I’m close.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s do it together, hyung.”</p><p> </p><p>“No, let me cum first. I want to drink you.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin abandons all shame and caution and rides Kibum like he was born for it.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum grabs at all of Taemin’s ass that can fit in his hands as he shoots his cum inside the boy.</p><p> </p><p>When he recovers from his high, Kibum lays Taemin down on the bed and spreads the latter’s legs before taking Taemin’s cock fully inside his mouth. He massages the shaft with his right hand and his left hand is rubbing Taemin’s nipple.</p><p> </p><p>Kibum sucks Taemin hard, letting the head of Taemin’s dick hit his throat. He licks the slit and around the rim each time he pulls back.</p><p> </p><p>Taemin’s body shudders when he releases inside Kibum’s mouth. Kibum swallows every drop of cum and he keeps sucking until Taemin is milked dry and trembling from over-sensitivity.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, hyung. That was the best orgasm of my life.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I gotta be your favorite in everything.”</p><p> </p><p>Taemin sits his exhausted body upright and grabs Kibum’s face so he can plant a kiss on Kibum’s smirk-cum-smile.</p><p> </p><p>  </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“So why did you bring a riding crop?” Kibum and Taemin are lying on the bed sideways, looking at each other.</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t really planning anything, hyung. I just wanted to be ready, in case my wish comes true. You know, to sleep with you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay. The lube and condoms make sense, but what about the rest? What do those have to do with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, the riding crop, I assumed it’s one of your kinks. Since you used one as a prop in our concert. The printed underwear was supposed to be a last resort, to entice you. I know you’re obsessed with animal prints. And the electric shaver… well, I didn’t know if you preferred zero hair in the private area. I just wanted to make sure that if we had sex it would be perfect. So that, you know… so that you’ll come back for more. I don’t want to be a one-night stand, hyung. I know that sounds strange because we’re in each other’s life forever. But you know what I mean.”</p><p> </p><p>Kibum’s mood deflates at the sadness in Taemin’s tone.</p><p> </p><p>The independence and hard work he was subjected to at a young age, not to mention the pressures and drama that come with the industry, have made Kibum resilient. There are only a few things that Kibum believes he won’t be able to bear, and apparently, that includes Taemin’s sadness.</p><p> </p><p>So reasonable or not, Kibum decides to be completely honest with Taemin. For once. Maybe they ended up going to the Maldives together for this purpose. Besides, he often rebukes himself for enjoying the terms used to describe him like <em>brutally frank</em>, <em>candid</em>, and <em>genuine</em>. Because the truth is that he is not those things when it comes to Taemin. The acerbic remarks and mild insults are not a show of his honesty. It’s his barrier of protection from the truth that he has always loved and adored Taemin in a way that the people around them will find scandalous.</p><p> </p><p>But Kibum has been given this gift— the Maldives, the monsoon rains, and the company of Taemin. He is not going to throw this chance away.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m gonna go ahead and state the obvious… that you are very important to me, Taemin. We became adults together. Although it is weird right now to stress the point that we’re brothers because we’re naked in bed, I just hope you know that even if this changes things between us, the more relevant things will never change. Do you understand? You know I love you, Taemin. But maybe I can love you better.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, hyung?” Though laced with uncertainty, Taemin’s tone tells Kibum that he is happy. And hopeful.</p><p> </p><p>“You told me that you think I’m your smartest hyung. So maybe you wouldn’t be surprised if I tell you that I’ve always known there is something more to your attachment to me. I’m pretty sure you haven’t really acknowledged it. But since you were the one brave enough to start what led us here, let me reward your bravery with honesty…”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, I can love you better, Taem. I want to love you more. No… I mean, I want to love you with all that I got because you’re worth it. Damn it, I’ve known you forever but your beauty still takes my breath away, you know that? And I’ve always thought so highly of you, which is something I cannot really say about the people I’ve dated. They just chased me, you know? And I didn’t want my life to be all about work so I let them.”</p><p> </p><p>“You are both smart and stupid, hyung. We could’ve had this sooner… have this and yet work together. It’s like having two things you love at once. A cronut! Since we love croissants and donuts.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you just compare our relationship to a cronut?”</p><p> </p><p>“Relationship? Am I your boyfriend now, hyung?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh god, let’s not go there. Not yet. Labels will only make me overthink and I can’t have that. Not with you. Not when the point of us being together is how natural things are between us, how it all just flows, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, hyung. I don’t mind. We can call this… cronut. And all I could ever want is a happy and lasting cronut with you.”<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“I hate how you can make me laugh with how corny you are!”</p><p> </p><p>“Just one favor, hyung. Can we travel again around this time next year, just the two of us? I want to celebrate the first year of our cronut.”</p><p> </p><p>It’s something too sappy for Kibum to say yes to, so he just kisses Taemin as an affirmation. Now Kibum wants to smack his own head. Taemin is right, he could’ve had this sooner…  These oh so sweet kisses from Taemin’s delectable lips.</p><p> </p><p>Since the rain has stopped about an hour ago, the stars are visible to them as they lay on the bed. It is the best night of Kibum’s life, so he silently thanks the stars (<em>his lucky stars?)</em> before closing his eyes and blindly reaching for Taemin’s hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">Day 3</span>
</p><p> </p><p>They go for an early morning swim in the ocean, but not before having a quickie on the deck chair. They wanted to experience the exhilaration of making love out in the open and in broad daylight. It only occurred to them after the deed was done that they didn’t consider that there is such a thing as sky and sea travel. Kibum shrugs off the thought because it’s not like their faces can be seen from that kind of distance.</p><p> </p><p>After they shower and pack their things, they check out of the villa and head to Fish Market for a breakfast of grilled seabass, black (squid ink) rice, seaweed salad, and the most delicious mangoes they’ve ever tasted.</p><p> </p><p>They stop by The Collective before heading to the port to board the boat that will take them to the airport. Taemin wanted a prosciutto arugula pizza to go.</p><p> </p><p>“Here you go, sirs. I’m glad you came back. Are you leaving already?” It was Kana, from their first day, who brought the takeaway food to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we are. By the way, thank you for assuming that we’re boyfriends when we came here the other day.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Kana and Taemin look at Kibum, obviously puzzled and a bit worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, what are you talking you about, honey?” Taemin tries to save the awkward moment but Kibum just laughs at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh please, drop the act, Taem. Kana, I’m sorry if we lied to you that day. But I can honestly tell you that we are now what you assumed us to be. And since you are the very first person to know about us, can you do me a favor and take a photo of me and Taemin with the island as the backdrop?”</p><p> </p><p>Kana giggles in lieu of an answer and grabs Kibum’s phone from his hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>--</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They step outside to get a good picture view, but as they stand side by side with their big smiles plastered on, it started raining heavily.</p><p> </p><p>Kana thought they would run to take shelter but Kibum and Taemin start playing what looks like a game of tag and they run around in the rain.</p><p> </p><p>She remembers a summer love from a long time ago. It was a woman named Sue, who was supposed to be in the Maldives for a honeymoon trip but her fiancé left her at the altar. But Sue went to the island not to nurse a broken heart but to actually celebrate her freedom.</p><p> </p><p>Kana never pursued Sue but they kept in touch. And now, watching these two beautiful men, who are now dancing frenziedly (<em>why do they keep kicking the water gathering on the deck and how are they able to do complicated dance steps in sync?</em>) and laughing boisterously (<em>one sounds like an old duck and the other like a sick turkey</em>), something sparks inside her heart. Faith? Hope? Whatever it is, it makes her realize that there are friendships that are meant to blossom into something else, something more. Something that can make people dance and laugh together like that.</p><p> </p><p>“You can keep Taekey, Taem!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, you can keep Taekey, hyung!”</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s just share custody!”</p><p> </p><p>Kana continues taking pictures of Kibum and Taemin as they dance in the rain. She does not stop even when they start kissing. And even when it has become difficult to see through her misty eyes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>## END ## </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>(For Sandra)</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello reader!</p><p>Thank you so much for reading this story! I hope that it made you love Taekey (or love them more, if you already do). They're an underappreciated SHINee ship so I feel like crying when there are people showing love/support for them and for Taekey fics.</p><p>I'm happy to be participating in the Summer of SHINee fic fest for the third time. It's an awesome project so thank you for supporting it.</p><p>I also want to thank @kibommi for this fabulous prompt. We're actually friends but I didn't know that she submitted a prompt so it was a lovely surprise when we both discovered that I picked her prompt. Thank you and I hope I did your prompt justice. &lt;3</p><p>It's my first time to write a vacation fic so it was quite a challenge. The fic's resort setting, Intercontinental Maamunagau, is actually real. The restaurants Taekey visited are also real and even the  Manta Trust Partnership is a legit project. But the rest of the details are all products of my imagination. The food/dishes they had are not in the restaurants' menu. I decided on those myself, but I considered their theme/cuisine. </p><p>Again, thanks for taking the time to read my work. And please support the other fest fics too! It's really hard work coming up with a fic so show the writers some love by leaving kudos and comments. &lt;3</p><p>Take care &amp; keep safe. </p><p>Love,<br/>Hanna</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>